


Allowance

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: She let herself go and to be free to love Mulder.





	Allowance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Allowance 1/1

## Allowance 1/1

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: Allowance  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORIES: VRA--Vignette, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, and MSR Fanfic Cheerleaders Archive.  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  SPOILERS: all things. Small spoilers from: Miracle Man, Revelations, and All Souls.  
>  SETTING: Season Seven  
>  DISCLAIMER: Scully and Mulder belong to Chris Carter. DATE: Completed on June 12, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen as always. However, I do want to thank ML for the challenge. Thank you! SUMMARY: She let herself go and to be free to love Mulder. 
> 
> *This was a fic challenge issued on the Believe the Truth. Details at the end.* 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Allowance  
> by Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. She had gone through life as a good Catholic woman because her family had instilled strong moral values. Due to this, she had a hard time enjoying life. All her decisions, except for when she decided to enter the FBI, were either decided by her family, friends, school counselors, or the medical establishment. 
> 
> Do this. 
> 
> Do that. 
> 
> She always abided by the book that her peers set for her, that society dictated for her. She never allowed herself to have a good time. 
> 
> Never. 
> 
> She did it anyway: she joined the FBI. Her parents weren't thrilled for her. 
> 
> Didn't understand why she wanted to put her life in danger. Didn't understand why she wanted her freedom. 
> 
> Her parents, especially her father, hated that decision. On that day, she stopped going to Mass every Sunday. She let herself go. 
> 
> She became a lapsed Catholic. She still believed in Him, but she wanted to make her way in life. 
> 
> Freedom. 
> 
> She breathed it in and she let herself roam free like a bird flapping its wings. She wanted to be her own person, to ask questions, and to ask for proof. Most of all, she did it her way. It was the best decision that she had ever made for herself. Her life was her own. 
> 
> When she decided to enter the FBI, she knew it would be a fruitful one. She knew the road would be littered with opportunities, challenges, and promises. This road led her to be partnered with Mulder. 
> 
> She once told him that she would never change a day. She still wouldn't. She was happy with the choices she made in her life. All these choices gave her the man she loved from her heart. 
> 
> Mulder was the answer to uplift her heart, to let it soar like a bird. She knew from the moment she met him that being with him completed her. Her heart and soul would always be complete when he was close. 
> 
> Now she was preparing to make the biggest decision of her life: to show how much she loved Mulder. 
> 
> As she turned the knob to reveal Mulder's bedroom, she knew her love for him was right. She saw him standing there by the window. "Mulder," she softly whispered. 
> 
> She watched him turn around to face her. His hazel eyes gazed into her blue eyes. He smiled at her. 
> 
> "Scully, I thought you were --- " 
> 
> "Mulder, what I learned today was to seize the day. I realized what we have together is special. I think it's time...for us." She stood on tiptoe to give him a forehead kiss. 
> 
> And then he leaned in for a kiss. She felt the warmth of his lips and she felt his arms around her waist. This was right, she thought, as she pressed her lips again onto his. She felt the pull of her body, landing on the bed. She breathed in the sweet love as they began to make love. 
> 
> She knew this was right. She gave him a smile. She knew this was a right decision; it wasn't wrong. It was right for her to tell Mulder the truth of her love. She knew this love would last forever because she loved him from the depth of her soul. 
> 
>   * end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please! Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story is in response to a challenge issued on Believe the Truth by ML: Start a story with this sentence: "She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway" and then let it go where the story progressed. It can be of any length. 
> 
> This story was fun to do. :) I enjoyed it a lot.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
